World War 3 (RP)
The Third World War, also known as World War III, was a global conflict that would last from 2052 to 2079. Triggered by an invasion on Germany launched from the fanatical nation known as the Brotherhood of Kylar who had already taken full control of Italy, Switzerland, and Austria. The Brotherhood is surprisingly powerful for a Fanatical organization and gaining power fast due to the self-proclaimed god known only as Kylar who leads them. Kylar claims to be immortal and that he is God in human form, causing people to flock to him and bend to his will becoming corrupt in his message of peace through world domination. The Brotherhood's will and message spread so easily because of their promise to bring light to the lost and hope to the hopeless. The United Nations thought the Brotherhood of Kylar would be a force that would be easily defeated once they declared war on them. The Brotherhood attacked Germany in multiple regions with various forms of guerrilla warfare and would take control of more land than anticipated in a fairly short amount of time. This would cause the United Nations to send support to Germany but these UN reinforcements would strangely have little effect at the conflict in Germany. Kylar's forces would claim control over Germany only a few months after the initial attack. The United Nations would receive Intel that the Brotherhood has been recruiting and turning soldiers to their side with some form of brainwashing propaganda involving speeches from Kylar claiming to be God and that the only way to redeem themselves and save themselves from sin is to follow and serve him. This was very concerning for the world powers due to the fact that anyone could secretly have devoted themselves to the enemy. This must have been the explanation of how the Brotherhood could have taken control of so much territory in so little time. After the United Nations advised to avoid listening to Kylar's speeches and his messages for the world, they would face trouble because one of the biggest powers did not listen to this warning. In 2056, Russia's leader Victor Kozlov would end up siding with Kylar causing mass panic for the United Nations. This would cause some of Russia's surrounding countries to surrender and join Kylar's side as well. Kylar's reign of terror would seem to keep growing larger and larger and would never seem to stop growing. Because of Russia choosing to side with the Forces of Kylar, a Resistance would rise up in Russia lead by Dmitry Ivanov. This new resistance would hassle Brotherhood Forces in Russia for the next decade until Ivanov's death in a massive raid of the Russian Resistance Headquarters. Russia would be the Key to Kylar's plan and would bring Kylar's dream of becoming a world power into a reality. After the Russian Federation pledging allegiance to Kylar and joining the Brotherhood's cause, they would begin a full-scale invasion into Western Asia. This would end all religious conflicts in the Middle East because 70% of the people fighting these old wars would side with Kylar. Kylar's military might only seemed to grow in his conquest of the world. The United States seemed hopeless and had no way to stop the Forces of Kylar. Conventional Warfare seemed almost pointless and only resulted in countless deaths in this conflict that only seemed to grow worse for the Allies. Maps of War Earth Political Map KL Conquest 2080.png|KL Conquest 2080 Inventories US Inventory Infantry * Riflemen * Ranger * Marine * Paratrooper * Sniper * Machine Gunner * Mortar Team * Navy SEAL * Green Berets * Medic * Engineer * Explosives Specialist Vehicles * Armored Personnel Carrier * Amphibious Combat Vehicle * Infantry Fighting Vehicle * Black Knight Tank * Centennial Tank Air Craft/Aerospace Craft * Naval Vessels * UK Inventory Infantry * Vehicles * Armored Personnel Carrier * Infantry Fighting Vehicle * Ambassador Tank Air Craft/Aerospace Craft Naval Vessels French Inventory Category:Roleplay Category:War Category:RP Wars